


Our story

by Incognito4713



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actually happened like this, F/F, Original Character(s), Other, Real Life, Reality, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: For my wifeThis is our love story





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a first draft and not edited or betaed

This is our story, a retelling of how my wife and I got together and this far. What struggles we had to over come but first and foremost a love story.  
Most live stories beginn with an epic meet cute or how they cannot stand the other person.  
Well not us.

I transferred to her school after I graduated mine in 2004.  
A time were cellphones were rare and expensive, Internet was expenses and not available everything or slow as fuck and even phone calls were not that cheap.

Her school had a secondary level already attached and I was her upper-classman at that time.

But the teachers there decided early on that I was not worth the effort of giving extra time to catch up with the curriculum. I spent my time with the theatre group and made friends there that were later going to be my class mates.  
So after struggling for a whole year I had to redo it again in 2005.  
And that is when I met her.  
My wife Tia.  
I had seen her before standing with the theatre and choir kids but never paid er much mind.  
It was the last class, chemistry of all things, of the first day of the new school year in blazing summer heat in August 2005 and she walked in in, and I quote this for a reason, "an authentic Scottish kilt" ( which her grandma brought her that summer on their trip to Scotland which I later learned) and fucking Biker Boots.  
And then she sat down with her at that time best friend at the table infront of the teachers desk! I thought defaque is wrong with those girls? No one sits voluntarily at that table.  
Me at my desk in the last row at the window couldn't quite keep my eyes off of her though.  
Her hair was bleached blond and she had that grungy rocker chic going on that I would have loved to wear but my parents wouldn't let me.  
I was more of a tomboy at the time which did not keep my mother from dressing me up for family dinners and parties. I kinda liked it too but it always felt like wearing a mask, playing a role. And I love doing that. One reason I love doing cosplays and rpgs. And Role-playing.

My friends from the club and the choir shared quiet a few classes with me so it was easy to find someone to sit with and talk to and most importantly ask questions about her.  
You see we had two classes together, advanced English and basic chemistry.  
In chemistry I had my at that time best friend from the school choir, let's call him Ingmar ( he is going to be very important for this chapter in our lives) and in English, Russian and chemistry my other best friend from theater group, let's name him Sebastian.  
In chemistry I sat next to Ingmar and in English next to Sebastian. What you have to know is that our desks aren't singles. They are doubles meant for two people and depending on how the desks are organised sometimes pushed together so there would be multiple desks right next to each other in a row. As was the case in our English classroom.  
So I sat at my favourite spot in the last row at the window, next to me Sebastian and next to him Tia, my wife.  
Next to her were sitting two of our friends, one of them would introduce us to the wonderful world of toys and BDSM.  
Mind you they were all barely 17 and I would turn 18 before we end up together. But that will be in another chapter.

As it happens with groups of people who all know each other and share common enemies we bonded quickly and had an easy friendship built up fast. It helped that we were and are all big book worms and love manga and anime.

My first disappointed was when I directly approached Tia in the second week before our beloved Monday afternoon chemistry class and we talked about books and ended up with manga and I asked her outright if she is bi curious when she reads gay literature. Because I had no reference other than myself and I am bi.  
Our town was small. Very small and she lived in a village nearby and had to take the bus to school every day.  
There was no gay community, no open same sex couples that we were aware of at least at that time.  
So I did the stupid thing and jumped to conclusions.  
And she was shocked.  
Boy did I never wanted the earth to open up and swallow me so badly.  
Afterwards our relationship was a little bit shook but not bad enough to not hang out all the time when I worked in the book store before she had to go to the bus and discuss mangas, animes, books, writing and fanfiction.  
We went to the cinema and did a lot of things with our friends and in October we had our first sleep over. Just the two of us.  
That was the night I fell in love with her.  
It was a very emotional evening for both of us but it would take until March for us to finally get together.

And we watch porn together that night while lying in her Queen size bed and I wanted nothing more than to touch her.  
But I didn't and right now as I am writing this I am still very happy that I didn't. Because I am pretty sure it would have ruined everything.  
We were both inexperienced with other people at that time even though I told her otherwise.

Don't judge me I was the oldest in our group and wanted to look cool. Plus in my former school and other year I was made fun off alot for my shy demeanor so I started over and invented a new me. A no nonsense fighter with no filter and and an attitude issue.  
It was the best thing I ever did. It helped that I had a growth spurt and towered over all other girls.

So it took me a while to figure out that I fell in love with her or that it was that night but after that weekend we were inseparable. We had late night phone calls and chatted and rpged on multiple different messengers and sites.

As it got colder I started to plaster myself onto her back in every recess and lunch break we had. Her back was cold so was my front, easy conclusion right?  
We started go off to lunch by our selves and spending free periods together.  
She would wait up for my classes to end and deliberately take the last bus just to spend time with me.

When she showed up one snowy winter afternoon with one of her village friends because they had lost their wallet in the school bus and told me she got ask out I was so jealous and hurt I had a hard time masking it with jokes and mocking as is my default defence mechanism.  
What I didn't know back then was that the two of them talked about Tias developing feelings for me on their walk to my parents place.  
So it was more or less a test and I past it.  
You remember how I said my friend Ingmar would be important? Now his involvement begins.

Everyone in school noticed over the winter how we would always stick together, cuddled up a go off together. So the first rumours started.  
Then Sebastian moved away and Tia now sat next to me in English class and we started to write rpgs on paper more excessively instead of paying attention.  
Exchanging papers before and after class and going out of our way to hand those pieces of papers over? Very suspicious.

So it was the week after my 18th birthday, March 13th 2006 when Ingmar and I spent a free period before our beloved Monday afternoon chemistry class together in the school theater.

Our school at that time was located in two buildings a few hundred metres apart and chemistry and the theatre were in the old building. Which was closed in 2007. So it would take the other chemistry students a while to get to the old building before the class started. One reason we were already there.

We were always comfortable with each other so me having having my head on his belly while we talked was nothing out of the ordinary. What was new were the questions he asked about my relationship with Tia and what my thoughts on that were.  
Little did I know that he was set up to ask me that.  
So I told him I liked her but didn't know what to do about and if she would feel the same way.  
He told me to go for it.  
I must say I was a little disappointed because I liked him too, not as much as Tia but well enough.

With that in mind a tried to figure out what to do and how to do it.  
We were as usual rpging in chemistry and the next day too.  
It wasn't until I spent more than 15 minutes in an empty School corridor frontal cuddled to her that I noticed I do not want to leave her and go home. I wanted to stay with her like that forever.  
But I had to and I cried all the way home on my bike.  
At home I looked at our rpg and had an idea.  
I looked for a specific ring, one I had for ages and a white satin band and wrapped the ring inside it.  
I would create an scenario in the rpg and then do the exact same thing in real life.  
The next few hours were a blurr.  
The next day, March 16th, was double English class and I had everything prepared. I set the stage in the rpg so that my character would propose to her character while "slowly opening his palm. There was a ring wrapped in a white satin band in his hand" as she read it and she looked at me I did exactly that.  
I will never forget the look of utter confusion on her face or my absolute impatient for her to make the connection. So I placed the ring on her side of the desk and motioned for her to write back or unwrap the ring at least.  
She wrote and while I read her answer, her character was just as confused so I wrote back to her and we kept writing until the end of class.  
Well our characters got engaged, wed and had their honeymoon by that point.

Before we headed our different ways for that rest of the school day I promised that we would talk if she would take the last bus again.  
BTW have I mentioned that that bus leaves at 4:19 pm and is the fucking last until the next morning? With two parents working out of town it was her only way of transport.

As if I would have to ask.  
So after classes we went to our favourite bench at the old city wall and I had my head in her lap while we talked about everything and nothing and just generally avoided the subject. There was a plastic bag flying around which until this point is still an insider with us.

As you can guess we did approach the subject. And agreed to try being in a relationship even though it would not be easy.  
We held hands all the way to her bus station and before she enter she gave me a first chaste kiss.  
That was the beginning of our story.


End file.
